A Slushy Facial
by WriterChild
Summary: First FanFic, ever! Please review  More Chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Santana woke in the morning, with one arm around Brittany and one arm tucked beneath her head. "Britts" she whispered, "it's time to get up, we have to go to school." She heard Brittany grumble and let out a small moan before she turned over and faced Santana. "Good Morning beautiful." Santana said with a tired smile, "It's so nice waking up next to you." Brittany smiled and nestled her head in to the brunettes neck. "You smell pretty" she mumbled as she placed chaste kisses along Santana's neckline and up to her mouth, where Santana greeted the blonde's lips eagerly.

They stayed locked in a kiss for a few moments, before pulling away. Santana, unwillingly, was the first to sit up, stretch and get out from under the covers, "As much as I'd love to stay here, embraced in your cuddles, we really do have to get ready." Santana stated as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Brittany followed her in, doing the same. The two girls exchanged winks and smiles through the mirror. "Done, I beat you." Brittany said sharply as kissed Santana on the cheek and hopped off back in to Santana's bedroom. "It wasn't a game!" Santana laughed as she hollered out to Brittany. Both girls got themselves dressed for the day, a task which should have taken no more than a half hour, but ended up taking almost a full 60 minutes, neither girl being able to keep there hands to themselves as they dressed. "Shit, we really gotta go B. I can't be late again." Santana said looking at the clock. "Okay, fine, let's go." Brittany replied as she extended her bottom lip into a pout and gave Santana her infamous puppy dog eyes. "Oh Britts don't do that, it's not fair, you know I can't say no to that face." "I know, that's why I made it." Brittany said laughing at Santana's misery. "Oh common" said the brunette grabbing her girlfriends hand and leading her down the staircase, out the front door and into the car.

By the time they got to school, the hallways were packed, kids were standing at there lockers, talking and the boys were throwing a football from one end to the other, as Mr. Figgins warned them they would all get detention if they continued. Santana and Brittany dodged there way through the crowds, pinkies linked, until they reached there lockers. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes standing close by. "Hi San, hey Brittany." Kurt said. "Oh Hi Kurt" Brittany said as she waved uncontrollably at the boy. "Hi Blaine" Brittany exclaimed. "You transferred, you're here, welcome" "Thanks Brittany, it's good to be here. Blaine replied as he smiled at Kurt, winked and then looked back to Brittany. "You excited for Glee Club today S?" Mercedes chimed in. "Yeah, I guess so, I swear though if we have to sing another Journey song, I'm gon-" "I'm right there with you" Mercedes cut her off before she could even finish her thought. "Santana closed her locker door and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "But it should be a little more fun now that Kurt's back and we have Blaine there too, right San?" "Right B, that will make it more fun." she agreed as she lifted her mouth to meet Brittany's cheek. "Hey Lopez" Santana's head popped up and looked to the direction in which her name was being called, but before she even saw who was speaking a red icy drink mixture hit her, covering her from vintage hair clip to her heeled boots.

Santana had been slushied. Santana, top bitch. The one everyone feared.

Santana had never been slushied before, in fact she and Brittany were the only two members of the Glee Club that had never rendered that kind of treatment. She stood, unable to move as shock over took her, eyes closed, doing all she could not to cry. "We hear you're dyking it out now." She lifted her hands and wiped the red from her eyes, and looked up to see Kurofsky and his neanderthal football buddies laughing and pounding fists. "I-" Santana stopped herself and looked to her feet, then quickly snapped her head back up, and watched as Kurofsky and his friends walked away, with an empty Big Gulp cup still in hand.

Santana caught her friends faces of complete worry and remorse, "San-" Kurt and Blaine said in unison, but before they could even say her name Santana pushed past them and took off, past the crowds of people staring and whispering and out the front door. Not stopping or turning around as she heard Brittany pleading for her to come back.

Santana was absent from her friends, from her classes, from Glee Club and more importantly from Brittany, for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana laid on her bathroom floor, cold, wet and sticky. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees, laying in the fetal position she let her sobs ring a deadly tone through the empty Lopez household. _Why me? Why now?_ Santana could all but wonder to herself. She felt bad for leaving her friends to stand in the hallway with panicked looks on their faces, but worse, she had left Brittany.

'San, San, open the door I can hear you. Please let me in." A small voice interrupted her thoughts from behind the locked door. "San, it's me, Brittany. Kurt drove me here. You left. You left me alone, you promised you'd never leave me." Brittany's words were like a punch in the face, a blow to the stomach, her heart broke. Santana reached up and unlocked the door. Still laying on the floor, more broken than she ever thought she could be. "Oh San, you're all sticky. Please don't cry." Brittany pleaded as she laid herself next to Santana on the cold hard floor, running her long fingers through the tangled, sticky hair that was only a few short hours ago, perfect. Brittany leaned in close and gave Santana a soft comforting kiss, "You taste yummy." Santana opened her eyes, sadness pooling in the dark brown eyes that usually looked at Brittany with nothing but happiness and love. "I hate seeing you cry, it's like a day without sunshine."

Santana lifted herself from the floor, and slumped against the wall, Brittany mirroring her every move. "B, I'm sorry I walked out on you like-" She was cut off by Brittany's tongue slowly outlining the shape of her lower lip. "Don't apologize." Brittany murmured as she placed soft, chaste kisses upon the crying brunette. "It's not supposed to be like this Britt's, we're supposed to be happy." "We are happy." Brittany said as a look of confusion spread across her face. Santana was quick to respond. "Are you going to still be happy if you get a slushy in the face?" "As long as you're there to help clean me off, I will be." Santana smiled at Brittany who had gotten to her feet and stood, hand extended, waiting.

"We should get you cleaned up. As tasty as you are all cherry flavoured..." She didn't let herself finish her own sentence, instead she lifted Santana's top over her head, meeting her with a kiss. She let her hands wander down Santana's tan, perfect skin, unbuttoned her denim shorts and slid them off. Santana took a deep breath, as she stood almost naked in front of her girlfriend. "This isn't fair." Santana stated. "I know, but someone will teach him a les-" "I meant that you have more clothes on than I do." Santana nearly ripped Brittany's clothes off her, as they wrestled with each article of clothing they both had on, until Santana had Brittany pinned against the bathroom door, wearing nothing but each other. Santana reached over to the faucet and turned it on, letting the shower water run for a few moments while she and Brittany left lingering touches on every inch of one another's skin. "Well since you're already undressed.." Santana pulled Brittany in to the shower, letting the water fall over them. "Best. Shower. Ever." Brittany smiled, as the two girls let there mouths and hands, do the rest of the talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana handed Brittany a large bath towel, then reached for one herself. Both girls now stood staring in the mirror, Santana glanced to Brittany, with a huge smile on her face, but was lost and disappointed to see that Brittany was staring down at her feet, looking rather hurt. "Britt-Britt?" she asked. "Uh, yeah San?" Brittany replied snapping her head back and forcing a smile, looking Santana in the eyes.

The brunette to the blonde by the hand and let her in to the bedroom and sat the two of them down on the edge of her bed, "What's wrong? Didn't you have fun?" "Yeah of course I did, I always have fun with you San, it's just-" Brittany stopped herself, searching for the words to tell Santana the truth. "Britts, what is it? Please, talk to me, please?" Santana lifted Brittany's chin with her finger and watched as a single tear slid down her girlfriend's perfect, pale skin. Santana's heart sunk as she wiped away the tear with her thumb, then lightly kissed Brittany's wet cheek. "I-I just, you left, you said you'd never leave me and you left. Y-you didn't even stop or turn around and look at me, you just left."

Santana re-positioned herself from sitting beside Brittany, to sitting behind her, Brittany seated between her legs, both arms wrapped around Brittany's waist and nestled her face into Brittany's bare back. She sat still for a moment, before kissing Brittany's exposed skin. Brittany lowered her head, as Santana pushed her blonde hair to the side and moved her lips up Brittany's neck, but before she could finish, Brittany jerked her body out of Santana's arms, whipped around and shouted, "Don't!" Brittany had never raised her voice to Santana, or to anyone, not that Santana could ever recall, as she sat on the bed, bewildered as Brittany continued, "You can't do that, you can't just kiss me and get away with not talking. You might have been the one to get the slushy to your face, but I'm the one who was left, standing in the hallway, alone, without you, everyone staring." Brittany took a breath. "You could have at least taken me with you." An overwhelming sadness filled the air around the girls as Brittany slumped herself to the floor, leaning against Santana's bedside table. Both sat, silent, still, and completely detached.

Santana stared at Brittany, examining her every move, she pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees, just as Santana had done earlier. Santana's heart wrenched. _She may not have been physically slushied, but she got slushied too, in a way, through me. _Santana thought to herself, each word like a dagger to her heart as she slid from the bed to the floor and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Don't pull away this time.." she whispered. "Britts, I didn't, I wasn't, I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to see me, broken. Especially not you, how can I expect you to believe I will always protect you, if you see-" Brittany cut her off, "We're best friends Santana, we're dating, but we're still best friends, I know you'll always protect me, there hasn't been a day since we first met when you haven't protected me!" "I'm so sorry B, I should have taken you with me, I shouldn't have left you, I should have thought before re-acting, I'm sorry, I'll say it a thousand times, I-" Brittany lifted her head and almost immediately her lips connected with Santana's, like they were magnetic.

"You have to re-promise, you have to re-promise that you'll never leave me ever again, and if you have to go, you'll take me with you." Santana looked Brittany straight in the eye, "I promise."


End file.
